Paganini
by Little Wo
Summary: Gellert makes himself comfortable in Godric's Hollow and even finds someone to talk to.


Gellert stood with his back to the door and didn't hear Albus coming in. He was busy with little bright stone balls that sparkled beautifully in the sunlight, hanging them up in mid-air. He seemed immersed in measuring the distance between them carefully, and tapping one or another with his wand from time to time with a little frown on his face, making them move to a more exact position. Dumbledore was silent; it would be a pity to distract such a handsome person from such a beautiful work.

Gellert glanced at his guest out of the corner of his eye, squinted to scrutinize his creation and make sure it was flawless, and then retreated to the window, took his violin, and began to play. The balls gave a start, reflecting scores of sunrays, and set off circling around one of them. Albus realized it was a model of the Solar system.

"I welcome thee, good sir, in this humble dwelling, and I thank thee, for you have so kindly decided to visit a poor hermit," Gellert murmured, watching the ball in the center. He stopped playing and waved his wand, and the ball flared. "Pity I didn't notice you earlier. Your red mane would be outstandingly suitable for the center of this beautiful sight. Can you imagine the whole world revolving around you? Wouldn't it make your head spinning?" He chuckled to Dumbledore.

The latter came closer, admiring Gellert even more that Gellert's work:

"As far as I understand, you would rather prefer the world to revolve around you. And yes, that would be beautiful."

Grindelwald smiled, just with a corner of his lips. He caught a lock of his hair with his bow, as if wishing to see whether the colour of it really was close enough to that of the sunlight; then, he turned his head to Albus and drawled:

"So, you _understand_... I'm pleased to hear that. But I'm not joking. Do you think I can become the Ministry of Magic?"

Albus bit his lip to keep himself from smiling:

"The Minister, maybe?"

"And what did I say?"

" _'The Ministry'_."

"I always can say I haven't chosen yet." Gellert's eyes flickered ominously, which went unnoticed.

He waved his wand, and the stone balls that were still circling in the air left their places one by one and nested very carefully in a long box on the window-sill. On second thought, he took a little milky-white crystal ball in his hand and gave it a whirl, and it span obediently on his forefinger.

Gellert's other hand was touching his chin, which he would rub when thoughtful out of a common habit, but in his own manner; the more thoughtful he was, the lower his thumb went down his neck. At the moment, it was near the collar of his shirt, caressing a noticeable dark birthmark lightly and very seductively _(seductively?)_ and quivering a little with the heartbeat. It was hypnotizing, and much more so that the shiny ball. Albus didn't know whether Gellert was doing that on purpose; he looked away with an effort and gulped.

"I remember that you wanted a globe of the Moon. Well, if this was bigger... I've worked at the texture, what is left is to see it."

"What are you talking about? _Engorgio!_ "

The ball enlarged and became of a size of a real globe. Gellert hardly managed not to drop it and hissed:

"Do you even realise it's crystal and heavy?"

He gave his wand a sharp shake, making the ball float in the air, and massaged his arm.

"Oh, well, I beg your pardon."

"I'll think about it... Will you manage to make it shrink back? Otherwise, my work will not be complete!" Gellert beautifully pretended to be grief-stricken. "And back to the subject, please think about the stand for your globe on your own."

"What?"

Albus returned the ball into the original size. Gellert thrust it back into the box, closed the lid and waved with it carelessly at Albus:

"That. Actually, it's a present for you, so have fun with the sizes whenever you feel like that."

Albus gently took the gift in his hands and began to examine it with awe. Gellert turned back to his violin. For some time he played in silence, with his eyes half closed, but then said:

"By the way, it's Paganini."

Dumbledore nodded with understanding:

"People say he sold his sold to the devil, do they?"

The violinist smiled, as if flattered:

"They say it about anyone who is different. Look," he pointed at the box with his eyes, "there's a solar eclipse... Speaking honestly, I just can't care what they will, or already do, say about me. Don't you know what the babble about my expulsion is?"

Albus nodded: the rumours arrived in no time after Gellert.

"I won't deny that someone died there, can't remember who. But everyone knew it was dangerous in that place, and still, some fools nosed. I do not understand why I should be answerable for their idiotism, especially after they got what they deserved. Well, let them all sink, and that scandal as well; but I'd prefer to finish something there, and then care about my reputation on my own."

He ended the passage, switched to pizzicato and suddenly smiled dreamily:

"Oh, I forgot to tell you something. I came across some really interesting information about the Hallows. I must try it. Some details are curious... Well, no, you should hear the whole thing."

He stopped playing abruptly, put off the violin and stretched his arms:

"But... not... now. I feel too lazy."

And familiar envy dawned on Albus. He would give anything to live like Gellert. That youth was handsome, and talented, so proud and gracious... He had everything; and in financial way, too. He did live at a distant relative's, but as an equal to her, not as a poor stranger. A big house; nothing to care about; all possibilities to dedicate all your time to studying new spells, or searching for half-legendary artifacts, or not doing that if you felt lazy...

Gellert never blamed Albus for being poor or having a mad sister, and even appreciated him. Albus knew no one else in Godric's Hollow would listen about the Deathly Hallows, or the reasons why Gellert needed them; no one would understand. And yet he was profoundly grateful for such attitude.

He glanced at his wristwatch (Merlin, how miserable it looked next to Gellert's!) and sighed:

"I have to go. Sorry, this is very interesting, but-"

Gellert tossed his head:

"But duty calls! Well, I understand; and I thank thee, sir, for thy company!"

He caught Albus's hand and kissed it. And, damn, Albus immediately imagined Gellert doing something else: pushing him towards the wall just as easily and giving him a real kiss... He heartily hoped that the flame that burned his cheeks was not really conspicuous, and was so surprised that it took him a while to have his hand back. Gellert looked at him calmly, as if nothing had happened.

...

"So? Where've ya been? Listening to Grindelwald's fairytales again?"

Such a greeting after he hardly crossed the threshold infuriated Albus, but he tried to keep his tone as calm as Gellert's drawling:

"A legend about the most powerful wand in the world on the edge of being confirmed is a fairytale for you, then?"

"Drop that philosophy until Ariana gets better, I can't manage her on mah own!"

Albus folded his arms and asked:

"Will she ever get better?"

Aberforth nearly swore, glared at his brother angrily, and then shook his head:

"I don't like you really much recently."

"Neither do I," Albus snapped, pushed him off his way and went to his room. He closed the door behind him and started hanging the balls from the box in the air above him. They moved to their position on their own, and after he took off the last one, the system begin to move and the thin violin melody floated in the room.

Albus smiled: of course it wasn't Paganini. Since when had Gellert become shy?


End file.
